Mighty Mouse
by Ecchi Girl
Summary: Brainy gives Ultimate Girl a nickname and accidently breaks the secret nickname in front of the other Legionnaires. Suddenly their relationship is brought to light. Rated M for suggesstive material.


**I have been contemplating a lot lately and this just happened to be one of the subjects I was thinking about…nicknames. I hope you like my little romantic comedy story. **

It was amazing how a simple nickname could reveal so much. Braniac 5 had never fully contemplated the subject of nicknames. He had his of course and occasionally called the other's by theirs but didn't think about them outside those times.

But, like everything else, that all changed when he met Ultimate Girl. And changed again when he gave her a nickname…the first nickname he had ever given. Of course that's when the problems started.

000

The golden haired angel collapsed into his arms as the magic faded and he went from organic to mechanic once again.

"I don't understand how someone so small can be so vigorous," Brainiac 5 gasped.

"It's a gift," she snickered. He hugged her closer.

"You are like a little mighty mouse," he said smiling, earning a delicate laugh from her, "What?"

"That used to be an ancient cartoon," she said smiling up at him.

"Well it fits your being… Mighty Mouse…It sorta has a ring to it." Ultimate Girl just rolled her eyes.

"Fine, but I'm coming up with a nickname for you, too."

"I already have one, 'Brainy'."

"Nope. You call me Mighty Mouse I gotta make one for you," she smirked.

Brainy scrunched his face in mock thought. Ultimate Girl swatting him playfully on the chest.

"That's not how nicknames work! You can't pick your own," she half shrieked lightheartedly.

"Very well," he sighted smiling down into her starry eyes. Her lips curved up into a smile, and she nestled into his side. He knew flesh was softer and, from their love making, as well as observation of his friends, that it was more prone to pain. He didn't understand her at all… mayhaps that was one reason he loved her. She was a puzzle that, once he almost had figured out, changed and became more complex.

Her pale delicate hands ran smoothly over his green mechanical sides, while Ultimate Girl's face was scrunched in concentration.

Suddenly, alarms sounded and the two umped from her bed. Ultimate Girl jerked on her jumpsuit and cloak. Brainy tossed her, her belt and ring. She snapped the belt on and slipped the ring on her finger. She started out the door only to be stopped by Brainy who pinned her golden U broach to her chest. She gave a curt nod before they flew to the bridge.

"What's going on?" Brainy asked slipping into his egg shaped chair."

"Not entirely sure. Some guy with Time Tech just appeared and started a rampage. No one can get ahold of him for even a second!" Lightning Lad said.

Saturn Girl's glowing pink eyes faded, "It seems his wife drove him to this. He is just a henpecked husband trying to prove his love to his wife and got caught up in his crime spree."

"Get me visual," Ultimate Girl demanded. Brainiac 5's fingers flew over the controls and brought up the video feed of the absurdly dressed man vanishing as soon as a Legionnaire laid a hand on him. Even Phantom Girl for all her ghost like powers couldn't get ahold of him.

"Chronos," Ultimate Girl spat, "I'm gonna be the only one with a chance against him. He has a device similar to Time Bubble Tech but super primitive. I am an avid Time Traveler so this will be nothing to me." Brainiac 5 nodded in agreement.

"Just be cautious," he said, "Launch bay ready." Ultimate Girl twisted midair and was outside in moments.

Chronos spotted her and smiled wickedly, "They never learn do they?"

"Perhaps better than you know," Ultimate Girl shouted. Shooting forward as he opened the portal. In retaliation, Ultimate Girl opened her fist shooting it toward the portal and closing it into a fist again closing the portal in the action. Chronos spun in surprise at her.

"Who…What are you?"

"I am Ultimate Girl, She who is outside time. I am the original time traveler and you are on insulting amature."

With each word his rage grew. He drew his gun and fired. Ultimate Girl blocked with her golden cuffs. Brainy was on the edge of his seat watching. She was doing good until Alexis showed up spontaneously firing her own robotic guns at the Celestial.

The Legionnaires had fallen back seeing Ultimate Girl had everything under control (and that they couldn't help anyway). She could take them both easily if she could split but the two villains were making sure she had her hands full.

A laser bullet nicked her shoulder and Brainy heard her hiss over the comms.

"Mighty Mouse!" he shouted.

"I'm fine! Send me some backup!" she yelled.

"Lightning Lad and Cosmic Boy are on their way."

"Send the Trips, too!" she yelled, Brainy nodded to the multi-colored girl. She nodded back and followed the two boys.

000

After the battle, with Alexis on her way back to Tacron Galtos and Chronos being brought to the Justice League in his own era for punishment, Brainy could practically hear the trouble coming at his little slip up. Trina's portal opened and he hurried over to her with a simple first aid kit.

"You okay?" he asked. Looking at her blood stained arm.

"Just nicked a vessel, I'll be fine."

"So," Lightning Lad said walking up to them, "Mighty Mouse? Wanna explain that?" he said snickering with some of the guys behind him. Brainiac 5 glanced up to Ultimate Girl a bit embarrassed. She smiled and cupped his cheek with her good hand and shocked everyone by leaning in and kissing him. Brainy's eyes were wide in surprise before closing and lifting his hand to touch hers.

"We were gonna hafta tell 'em," she whispered against his lips. He nodded fisting her hand in his and turning to their friends.

"Ultimate Girl and I have become a couple," he said.

"So Mighty Mouse is…" Chameleon Boy inquired.

"Well I can promise you guys won't find out," Ultimate Girl said with a smirk. Cos paled in understanding of what was going on behind their closed doors. Cham and Lightning Lad leered and Lightning Lad gace Brainiac 5 a congratulatory pat on the back as they passed.

They were clear down the hall when Cham shouted, "Wait! How does that even work?" Ultimate Girl just gave a wink before she rounded the corner.

**Hehehehehehe I am so wicked… I hope you guys like it. **


End file.
